


I need you.

by w_x_2



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you, anytime you need me,” Felix assures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 5th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

“Tony?”

 

“Felix,” the man's voice is out of breath and Felix's mind runs wild with what trans-Sarah might have gotten himself into.

 

“Where are you? What do you need?” Felix asks in worry as he starts getting ready to head out of his home.

 

“Well, I-I-” Tony cuts off with a broken sound.

 

“Tell me where you are.”

 

“I don't want to cry wolf-”

 

“I told you, _anytime_ you need me,” Felix assures.

 

Tony makes another little noise, his breathing laboured.

 

“I-I- _oh fuck_ -”

 

“Tony, I need you to actually tell me _something_ so that I can help you!”

 

“I need to kn-know-” Tony makes another little noise.

 

“Yes?” Felix prompts.

 

“When I come back over..” he trails off again.

 

“Have you gotten yourself in enough trouble that you need to come back?”

 

“Not just yet,” Tony reassures.

 

“Tell me where to come then.”

 

“I just - _ah_ \- just wanna know if you'll let me sleep with you on your bed?” Tony asks with a breathless voice. “If you'll let me take off your clothes, to kiss and touch you all over until you're begging me for m _ore_.”

 

“Wha-What?” Felix stutters as he comes to a halt. “Di-did you just call me for phone sex?”

 

“I needed you,” Tony excuses in a needy tone.

 

“Why, you little..” Felix trails off as he sits down on his sofa.

 

“Would you then lemme open you up with my fingers?”

 

“Fuck,” Felix curses.

 

“Yes,” Tony makes a louder noise in what Felix had earlier thought was pain but now recognizes as moans of pleasure. “Would you let me _fuck_ you?”

 

“Fuck Tony.” Felix brings his hand down to his crotch, rubbing himself over his trousers.

 

“Are you touching yourself Felix?”

 

“N-no,” Felix stutters in his answer.

 

“You little liar,” Tony teases.

 

“Shh,” Felix hushes like it's a big secret.

 

“Tell me,” Tony coaxes.

 

And Felix opens up the buttons of his trousers and pushes the lapels apart before he shoves his hand down his boxers.

 

“I get to mess you up first,” Felix bargains. “Get to feel your tongue on me, your lips around my cock, your cheeks hollowing as you suck me down, the back of your throat.”

 

“Yess,” Tony moans.

 

“Do you - _oh-_ are you stroking yourself?”

 

“Yess,” Tony replies in the same tone. “Wish it was you, _ngh_ , your _ha_ -hands.”


End file.
